


Город грешников

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Rating: NC17, alternate universe - sin city
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано под впечатлением от "Sin City"<br/>Это альтернативная реальность, здесь нет Вайсс и Шварц. Ае-тян приходится работать стриптизёршей, а Фудзимия Ран — киллер; их семья должна Такатори немало денег. Кэн Хидака — наркоман и хастлер, а Ёдзи — алкоголик с раздвоением личности, Мамору никогда не терял память, а Шульдих никогда не знал Розенкройц. Здесь даже Такатори Сюити вынужден потакать своему старшему брату-политику во всех его грязных махинациях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город грешников

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren.  
> ==================  
> Написано на "Французскую длину" в 2014 году под ником Miriadka  
> ==================  
> К фанфику есть коллажи и баннер.
> 
> Автор баннера и коллажей: Yuzik88  
> Название: "Sinners city" ("Город грешников", англ.)  
> Количество: 4+баннер  
> Использованный арт, фото: официальный арт, фото - интернет  
> Баннер:  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/5/0/7/1507987/82430130.jpg  
> Коллажи. Ёдзи:  
> http://s020.radikal.ru/i707/1501/9a/87be015f9fec.jpg  
> Наги:  
> http://s020.radikal.ru/i713/1501/63/2ca1544591ed.jpg  
> Ая:  
> http://s012.radikal.ru/i320/1501/04/633d848343ea.jpg  
> Шульдих:  
> http://s013.radikal.ru/i325/1501/45/460ccf060912.jpg

Ёдзи

 

Ещё одна ночь. Тёмная и холодная, как пустая постель.

Он ненавидел такие ночи, потому что из-за них остро чувствовал своё тоскливое одиночество.

Он шёл на свет баров, на звуки громкой музыки, под которую танцевали девочки на сцене, он шёл на звон стаканов и запах виски. Дым неизменной сигареты окутывал его, как туман. Воздух без сигарет был пустой и безвкусный. Наверное, выкуривая по пачке в день, он скоро заработает рак лёгких. Впрочем, о подобной чуши здесь было не принято заморачиваться.

Несмотря на дурные привычки, он был всё ещё красив. Женщины часто обращали на него внимание. И не только женщины.

Людям в этом районе города было нужно бухло, секс или деньги. Или и то и другое вместе. Уж кому, как не Ёдзи Кудо об этом знать.

В одну из таких ночей, тёмных и холодных, когда он сидел в баре «У Салли» и давил в пепельнице один бычок за другим, он встретил... его. По нему сразу можно было сказать, что он нездешний. Слишком гордый. Слишком самоуверенный. Красивый.

Стоял у дальней стены почти на выходе и смотрел, как танцует новая девочка. Вьетнамка или японка, хрен их разберёт, молоденькая худышка. Мужики по ней сразу же начали слюну пускать, стоило ей только выйти на сцену и расстегнуть на себе рубашку. А Ёдзи не смотрел на сцену, он пускал слюну на этого незнакомца. Всё в нём казалось жёстким, всё кричало об опасности и агрессии, всё кроме глаз. Глаза были волшебные, фиолетовые, будто огни неоновой рекламы. Глаза влекли к себе, как север манит стрелку компаса. Наверное, таким же искушающим казалось Адаму яблоко в руках Евы.

— Смотри, не кончи прямо здесь, — насмешливо предупредил Ёдзи его сосед по столику.

Кудо моргнул и пришёл в себя настолько, чтобы отвернуться и сделать ещё одну затяжку. Кончик почти потухшей сигареты осветился алым.

— Что, так понравился?

Хидака был славный парень. Славный и слегка странный. Впрочем, его странности интересовали Ёдзи в последнюю очередь: своих хватало.

Да, в отличие от Кэна, он был в основном по девочкам. Ему нравились их беззащитные шеи, их хрупкие ключицы, широко распахнутые глаза и беспомощно раскрытые рты. Как у Аски, когда он её нашёл... Вот только те женщины не были Аской, и как бы Ёдзи её не искал, она ушла безвозвратно... Нет, не стоило ему думать о ней сейчас. Не время и не место. Сегодня он просто отдыхал, и Аски не было поблизости: Ёдзи всегда чутко ощущал её приближение.

Сегодня был только тот парень у дальней стены. Ёдзи намеренно отвернулся от него, но затылком продолжал чувствовать его присутствие, всё внимание будто нарочно концентрировалось на нём одном.

Азиатка на сцене заканчивала выступление. На её худом теле остались только кожаные трусики с длинной бахромой. Высокие сапоги подчёркивали стройность ног и белизну бёдер. Ёдзи одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Хорошенькая, — сказал он невпопад.

Хидака кивнул и взялся за стакан, в котором ещё оставалось порядочно дрянного разбавленного виски. Судя по всему, Хидаке было всё равно, что пить, алкоголь был лишь средством протянуть время. Если говорить начистоту, у него была совсем другая любовь. У всех у них были свои Евы. Или Адамы.

Парень у стены застыл, будто каменное изваяние.

— Не смотри на него так, а то заметит, — фыркнул Кэн. — Пойдём лучше ко мне.

Он положил руку ему на плечо.

Ёдзи тщательно загасил в пепельнице окурок и бросил ещё один взгляд на незнакомца.

И вовремя: как раз увидел его прямую спину в чёрном плаще. По спине змеилась туго заплетённая коса. Волосы, кажется, были тёмно-каштановые. Ладонь свело от желания намотать косу на кулак.

— Пойдём, — хрипло сказал Ёдзи, и они поднялись из-за столика.

Сегодняшняя ночь больше не казалась холодной и одинокой. Сегодня ночью с ним был Хидака и мысли о незнакомце с длинными волосами.

***

 

Обшарпанные стены однокомнатной квартиры, почти трущобы. Вечно гудящие трубы, следы ржавчины на раковине, старые обвисшие жалюзи на немытых окнах. Скрипучая кровать. Всё казалось знакомым и почти родным, хотя Ёдзи бывал у Хидаки нечасто. Нечасто смотрел в глаза Кэна сверху вниз, двигаясь под ритмичный скрип пружин, затянутый в сеть вздохов и всхлипов. Кэн был под кайфом, Ёдзи смотрел, как пронзает голодную вену хищная игла, как чётко нажимает на поршень палец...

— Я раньше играл в большом спорте, — признался как-то раз Кэн. — Был восходящей звездой юниоров. А потом меня подставили — обнаружили допинг и вышибли из команды.

Ёдзи тоже мог бы рассказать сказку о том, как «его подставили», но он молчал и только слушал.

Вот так вот их подставляют, а потом они всю свою жалкую жизнь перебиваются случайным заработком, лишь бы достать ещё одну дозу.

Хидака был худым и жилистым. Может, и не врал про спорт. Кто его знает. Ёдзи было неважно. Особенно сейчас, когда Кэн закатывал глаза и выгибался в его руках, отвечал на каждый толчок жадным влажным движением и то и дело хватался за свой член, чтобы подрочить. Ёдзи чувствовал, что они близки к финалу. Секс был способом снять напряжение, только и всего. Ёдзи не должен был испытывать того чувства общности, того благодарного тепла, что разливалось под кожей с каждым вздохом Кэна, с каждым его всхлипом. Ёдзи было слишком хорошо, а он не был готов, он не заслуживал такого. Правда не заслуживал. Он должен быть один, в том его наказание и его проклятие, и доброта Кэна ему не нужна, нет, нет, нет!..

Кэн выгнулся под ним, судорожно сжался, захрипел, схватил пальцами его запястья.

Наверное, он и правда когда-то занимался спортом. Потому что смог отвести руки Ёдзи от своей шеи. Сжал их с такой силой, что Ёдзи от боли очнулся. Очнулся и испугался, потому что такое он себе позволял, лишь когда Аска приходила. А её сейчас уж точно быть не могло. Только не в постели с парнем.

Кэн тяжело дышал и всё никак не мог перевести дух. Ёдзи попытался сконцентрироваться на его теле, живом и сильном, влажном от пота. Он старался сосредоточиться на текущем моменте, чтобы призрак Аски не вернулся.

— Это было охуеть, — прошептал Кэн, когда достаточно отдышался. — Ты придурок без тормозов, Ёдзи.

Он разжал пальцы, отпустил руку Ёдзи и провёл ладонью по животу, стирая свою сперму.

— Мне даже показалось, что ты можешь меня убить, — Кэн коротко хохотнул, а потом развернулся и полез под подушку. Там он держал сигареты, и Ёдзи тут же ощутил острую потребность закурить. Он не хотел убивать, его действия были просто рефлексами. Если бы он хотел убить, он бы это сделал, и никакие юниоры его бы не остановили.

— Дай, — попросил он, и Кэн протянул ему раскуренную сигарету.

— Я ещё хочу, — бесхитростно сообщил Хидака, закуривая ещё одну сигарету. Похоже, пепел стряхивать полагалось прямо на простыни.

— Не боишься? — уточнил Ёдзи.

Обычно от него пытались сбежать. Никто не просил ещё. Интересно, а тот парень... С гордым и презрительным взглядом... Что бы сказал он? Захотел бы ещё?

— Ты ведь себя не боишься.

«Пока ещё нет», — хотел сказать Ёдзи, но промолчал.

Губы у Кэна были требовательные и сильные, как и его пальцы. Интересно, где выращивали таких юниоров. Ёдзи провалился в поцелуй, как в тёмный омут.

Они привязали его руки к спинке кровати. Когда Ёдзи кончал во второй раз, он вспоминал взгляд фиолетовых глаз и совершенно не думал об Аске. Определённо, Кэна стоило поблагодарить хотя бы за это, и поблагодарить как следует.

***

 

— Я немного разузнал об этом парне, — как бы между прочим сказал Кэн, когда они встретились в следующий раз.

Ёдзи пришёл в бар «У Салли» почти к открытию, официантки только заступали на смену, народу ещё не было, только он, Хидака, да ещё одноглазый бармен-ирландец за стойкой.

У Кэна был бегающий взгляд. Это означало, что сегодня он без дозы. Наверняка сегодня ему придётся работать, а желающих на мальчиков не так-то просто найти. По словам Кэна, его клиенты были сплошь старыми извращенцами. Ёдзи полез в карман и вытащил мятую двадцатку.

— Его сестра выступает здесь. Её зовут Ая, она новенькая. Говорят, их папаша был замешан в каких-то махинациях и, когда всё вскрылось, покончил с собой и оставил семье одни долги.

— Немного же они здесь заработают, — проговорил Ёдзи, продолжая рыться в карманах. Ему срочно требовалось закурить. Фиолетовый взгляд, опасный, острый снова ему вспомнился. Совершенно не в тему. Уже скоро должна была прийти Аска. Она всегда приходила. Но взгляд того незнакомца её смущал, отпугивал, и Ёдзи нервничал, не находя себя и своего места.

— Говорят, что это место им нашёл их кредитор. Осталось только узнать, кто он.

— И ещё чем занимается братик, тоже хотелось бы узнать, — пробормотал Ёдзи, зажимая зубами сигаретный фильтр.

— Э, нет. Это я не смогу, — протянул Кэн.

Двадцатка уже давно исчезла в его руках. Ёдзи вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Я думал, ты сразу понял, как только его увидел, — Кэн усмехнулся. — Он ведь убийца, Кудо...

«Убийца, маньяк, как и ты», — не прозвучало, но Ёдзи это понял. Дым наполнил его лёгкие ядовитой отравой. Он задержал его и медленно выдохнул, рассеянно глядя на пустую сцену с металлическими шестами. Убийца с опасным взглядом. Не удивительно, что Аска забеспокоилась. Её всегда возбуждали рисковые парни.

***

 

Назавтра Хидака не появился. И на следующий день тоже. А через три дня чей-то обезображенный труп выловили в заливе. Огнестрельное ранение в сердце. И убойная доза кокса в крови. Ходили слухи о том, что убитый был кем-то из местных, что он влез не туда, что он не угодил кому-то из верхушки. Недаром полиция даже не провела расследование, даже не озаботилась удостоверением личности убитого. Шлюхи и наркоманы здесь никому не были нужны.

Ёдзи в ту ночь курил больше обычного.

Это наверняка был Кэн. Больше некому. Вот ведь, как случилось-то...

Они были просто приятелями, ничего серьёзного. Но открещиваться от их дружбы тоже не стоило. Тем более, что он чувствовал: Кэна убрали из-за него. Из-за его неуёмного интереса к семье Фудзимия.

Наги

 

Для Наоэ Наги существовало два мира. Мир богатства и власти, к которому принадлежал его молодой хозяин, и мир снаружи, от которого хозяина нужно было защищать. Первоначально, когда их только познакомили, хозяин показался ему избалованным и холёным мальчишкой, и Наги даже испытывал к нему что-то похожее на зависть. Сынок богатых родителей, что ещё, кроме зависти, может чувствовать к нему сирота, выросший на улице? Матерью Наги наверняка была какая-нибудь шлюха, отцом — один из её многочисленных клиентов. Его мать даже денег на аборт не смогла заработать, потому что родила его — и тут же подбросила в церковный приют. Там он и рос, в приюте, пока туда не явился с благотворительной акцией Такатори Рэйдзи. Заметил его. И взял к себе в дом. Чтобы Наги служил его сыну. Наги предупредили: одна промашка, один проступок, и он окажется на улице. Ему приказали оберегать Мамору, как зеницу ока, и даже больше. Глаз у него два, а Мамору — один.

Сестра Амамия считала, что способности Наги — это дар от Бога. Сам же Наги думал, что это — прощальный подарок матери-шлюхи, сидевшей на героине или ещё на какой-нибудь дури. Кто ещё мог родиться у шлюхи? Только урод. Внешне он ничем не отличался от обычного подростка, но его дар... Эти сверхчеловеческие способности нужно было постоянно держать в узде, потому что иначе могла случиться катастрофа. Движением мысли Наги мог перемещать предметы, проламывать стены и разрушать дома. Люди называли это телекинезом. Сам Наги считал это проклятием.

Такатори не мог выбрать его в телохранители своему сыну случайно. Он знал о его таланте. Не могла ли сестра Амамия сказать ему об этом? Наги никогда не смог узнать правды, потому что приют со всеми его обитателями сгорел на следующую ночь после посещения Такатори. Последний церковный приют в городе шлюх, наркоманов и убийц. Здание приюта находилось в старой части города, поговаривали, что туда даже полиция с пожарными не заезжают. Потому что они там — не власть. Там правят только наркотики и деньги.

Так Наги всегда рассказывали. И он не видел причин менять своё мнение и начинать думать как-то иначе. Было и так полным-полно вещей, которые требовали решения...

Мамору оказался сложным. И не сразу они нашли общий язык. Долгое время Мамору ему не доверял. Наги всё никак не мог понять, почему. Потом, достаточно освоившись в доме Такатори, он услышал некий слух, что Мамору — не родной сын. Что мать Мамору завела шашни с его младшим братом Рэйдзи, Сюити, который был шефом полиции. И что Такатори-старший прекрасно об этой измене знал. И ребёнка воспитывать решил только потому, что нуждался в средствах влияния на шефа полиции — и получил их...

Мамору был живым гарантом того, что Сюити закроет глаза на все проделки старшего брата. Мамору был его щитом.

— Я не могу понять, я твой слуга или твой охранник? — Наги, наслушавшись этих слухов, честно пришёл и рассказал всё Мамору. Ему и дела не было до всей этой подковёрной политики. В то время Наги было всего пятнадцать, и он отчаянно нуждался в друге, одинокий, вырванный из приюта в незнакомую среду. Мать Мамору покончила с собой вскоре после его рождения. Наги полагал, что отсутствие матерей у них обоих их как-то сближало. Со старшими братьями — сыновьями Рэйдзи — Мамору никак не общался. Он был одинок; ещё более одинок, чем Наги. И при внешнем благополучии и обеспеченности выходило, что Мамору беднее самого последнего бродяги, которого можно встретить на улицах города.

— На самом деле, до меня никому и дела нет, — ответил Мамору, пристально его разглядывая.

Он был старше Наги на пару лет. И, наверное, поэтому имел право говорить загадками.

— Даже если меня случайно «потеряют»... — автоматной очереди по колёсам машины, в которой наследник политика Такатори едет в школу вполне достаточно. Водитель не справился с управлением, авария, взрыв — ...то есть ещё один. И уж его-то берегут, как следует, можешь мне поверить. Я узнавал. Я и ты — это верхушка айсберга. Приманка, если хочешь. Так что сам считай, телохранитель ты мне, охранник, или тебя просто подставили, навесив мишень для стрельбы на спину.

Прожив в имении Такатори около года, Наги понял, что Мамору был прав. Наги узнал о пленнике, которого держали где-то в подвалах. О пленнике без лица.

***

 

Проблема была в секретаре Такатори. Рыжий немец со скверным характером. Такатори в глаза называл его уродом и ничуть не стеснялся, а тот только тянул губы в язвительной усмешке и молчал. Наги полагал... чувствовал, что немец этот — такой же, как он сам. Человек с талантом. Он пытался заговорить с ним, разузнать подробности и характер дара, но у него не получалось. Этот немец был чуть ли не самым загадочным человеком из всех в поместье, если исключить, конечно, того неизвестного, которого держали в подвалах, если не брать во внимание второго сына Такатори и его медицинские исследования, которыми тот занимался в старом заброшенный флигеле... Такатори Масафуми, с руками, холодными, как кожа змеи, однажды брал у Наги кровь для своих исследований. Сверкал взглядом безумного учёного из-под очков и приговаривал: «Из этого может получиться что-нибудь интересное». По словам Мамору, Масафуми не интересовало ничего кроме медицинских исследований. Медицину и всё, что с нею связано, Наги не любил и поэтому к Масафуми испытывал брезгливость пополам с опасением. Но секретарь Такатори тревожил его сильнее, гораздо сильнее.

— Думаешь, он тебе предан так же, как ты ему? Чепуха. Он тебя использует и бросит при первой возможности, — сказал он Наги как-то раз, просто пройдя мимо.

Вблизи немец казался... Больным. Его взгляд не задерживался на предмете больше нескольких секунд. Веснушчатая кожа была покрыта сеточкой тонких, еле заметных морщинок. Рот казался бесцветным и постоянно кривился в болезненной гримасе. Пальцы, тонкие и длинные, напоминали паучьи лапки.

— На себя бы посмотрел, уродец, — с отвращением проговорил немец.

И тогда Наги предположил, что дар секретаря был в чтении мыслей. Это казалось невероятным. Ошеломляло. Раздвигало привычные границы обыденного до необозримых горизонтов. Этот... Человек с бегающим взглядом показался Наги всесильным.

И такое же мощное отвращение, неприятие нахлынуло следом, когда Наги понял, что ему ни одной своей мысли от его цепкого взгляда не скрыть. Всё прочтёт и всё узнает. Неудивительно, что Такатори таскал этого немца с собой на каждое совещание, на любые переговоры...

— Ты неправильно расставляешь акценты, — немец покачал головой. — Тебе важен не я. А твой молодой хозяин, разве нет? Попомни мои слова, он такой же, как все Такатори. Люди для них — просто инструменты.

Когда немец ушёл, Наги наконец согнал ступор со своего тела и смог сдвинуться с места. К чему были эти предупреждения, он не понимал. И с чего вообще Наги должен был ему верить?

Он прожил в поместье два с половиной года. И за это время сумел остановить три покушения на Мамору. Нельзя сказать, что это способствовало потеплению их отношений. Мамору по-прежнему не доверял ему, но теперь его недоверие больше казалось привычкой, чем острым проявлением эмоций. Похоже, Мамору по характеру был скрытным и подозрительным, но это не мешало Наги общению с ним. Порой они достаточно хорошо проводили время вместе. Мамору научил его играть в сёги, и те нравились Наги больше, чем шахматы. Ещё, кроме сёги, они иногда играли в дартс. У Мамору был очень меткий взгляд и ровная рука. Его руки вообще никогда не дрожали. Складывалось ощущение, что Мамору постоянно держал себя под контролем и никогда не нервничал. Его сердце билось ровно, дыхание было ритмичным. Наги мог закрыть глаза и медитировать на его движения, дышать с ним в унисон, он слышал и слушал его с удовольствием... Которого и сам не понимал и не ожидал от себя. Неужто всё дело было просто в потрясающем самообладании молодого Такатори?

— Расскажешь, как ты смог обезоружить того парня голыми руками? — спросил его как-то Мамору во время игры в дартс.

Несмотря на симпатию, которую он определённо испытывал к Мамору, Наги помнил о предостережении рыжего секретаря Такатори. Наги знал, как обычные люди относятся к таким, как он. Называют уродами, ненавидят и боятся.

Поэтому он только отрицательно качал головой и молчал. Он вообще не рассказывал Мамору о своём даре. В конце концов, у всех были свои тайны. Даже ассистентки Такатори Масафуми что-то знали и молчали. Так почему Наги должен раскрывать карты первым?

Внезапно...

Мамору развернулся и метнул стрелу не в мишень, а в Наги. Мелко вибрируя, стрела остановилась в воздухе в паре сантиметрах от его лица.

У Мамору не сбилось дыхание, не участился пульс... Прирождённый стрелок, игрок в покер от Бога.

Наги прикрыл глаза и заставил стрелу упасть на ковёр. Потом посмотрел на Мамору.

— Я догадывался, — произнёс тот.

Наги перевёл дух. Почему именно он должен нервничать в этой ситуации?

— Твои способности помогут нам спасти заключённого.

Наги подождал, пока Мамору скажет что-нибудь ещё, но тот отвернулся, прошёл к мишени и начал собирать с неё стрелы.

— И что, и всё? Больше ты мне ничего не скажешь? — спросил Наги.

А где же крики и обвинения, где страх и отвращение? Он ведь был уродом, владел телекинезом, он был не таким, как все. И вдруг это равнодушие... Его просто-напросто включили в план, словно он являлся недостающим элементом сложной микросхемы!

Мамору замер, так и не донеся руку до стены, обернулся. На его лице была улыбка. Слабая и довольная. В ней не было страха. Мамору не боялся.

Наги коснулся его силой, легко, на пробу. Он никогда не касался живых объектов просто так; обычно он делал это для того, чтобы убить. Но сейчас... Он подтолкнул Мамору к стене, прижал к ней. Улыбка на лице Мамору сделалась более явной и довольной. Сила позволяла Наги осязать, чувствовать и слышать чужое тело, каждое движение, каждый вздох. Мамору был горячим, дыхание его ускорилось, сердце забилось быстрее.

Наги отпустил его, удивлённый донельзя. Мамору нравилась его сила. Определённо. И это было очень странно. Потому что Наги не встречал людей, которым бы нравились его способности. Его сила была похожа на океан, она была такой же глубокой и порой казалась неукротимым проявлением стихии. Наги повелевал её волнами, контролировал эту бездонную глубину, к которой имел доступ... Но даже он сам никогда не глядел на неё так, с беспечной улыбкой. Сила была опасна. Силе требовался контроль.

— Я хочу помочь тебе, — ответил он Мамору.

Приняв это решение, он номинально пошёл против Такатори Рэйдзи. Ну и что в этом такого.

Мамору кивнул, отодвинулся от стены и вернулся к дартсу.

— Нам ещё многое нужно приготовить. Нужны деньги и средства. Пока же будем вести себя, как ни в чём не бывало.

Наги чувствовал в душе что-то похожее на спокойную уверенность. Давно он не ощущал себя таким спокойным. Неужели всё дело было именно в Мамору?

Ран

 

На этот раз Ая вышла в зал в тонкой белой футболке. В мокрой футболке. И всё её тело просвечивало сквозь ткань. Мужики не сводили с неё глаз, пьяный угар в зале мешался с душной похотью, Ран стоял у стены, как неживой. Ему хотелось выхватить из-под плаща катану и поубивать здесь всех. Он не мог смотреть на полуобнажённую малышку Аю. Ведь это была его сестрёнка.

Он отвернулся.

Такатори Рэйдзи хотел, чтобы он работал на него. Убивал для него. Ран выполнил несколько одиночных заказов, но после начал отказываться. Отца подставили, он был уверен. Такатори проворачивал такие дела сплошь и рядом: Ран успел на это наглядеться. Но доказательств того, что отца подставили, у него не было. Пока он мучился ненавистью к Такатори и бесполезными попытками наскрести каких-то улик, чтобы отправиться с ними в полицию, вместо него с долгами родителей решила расплачиваться Ая. Упрямая и глупая. Что она могла? В этом прогнившем городе порока? Какие перспективы у неё были? Сперва стриптизёрша, после — шлюха?

Уехать бы куда подальше. Навсегда.

Если бы Ран не знал, что от Такатори бежать бесполезно, они с сестрой уже давно бы сбежали. Но у Рэйдзи были длинные руки.

Ая на сцене, вцепившись в металлический шест, изгибалась, как лиана. Её распущенные длинные волосы струились по плечам и слегка скрывали грудь. Ран снова бросил взгляд на сестрёнку, и его замутило. Сальные взгляды пьяных мужиков пачкали её тело. Ещё немного, и он примет щедрое предложение Такатори работать на него постоянно. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы Ая больше не появлялась в этом паршивом баре.

И тут Ран увидел одного парня, который не смотрел на Аю. Он смотрел прямо на него, пожирал глазами, иначе и не скажешь. Но не на того напал. Или это был подручный Рэйдзи, или просто какой-то извращенец. Какая разница. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы сейчас не видеть Аю.

Ран направился к нему. К тому парню.

Сигаретный дым скрывал его, будто облако. Крепкий запах табака. Светлые ресницы. Светлые волосы завиваются кольцами и собраны в небрежный хвост. Нахмуренный тонкими морщинками лоб. Пальцы художника.

Хрен его знает, почему Ран так подумал. Про художника. Откуда ему знать, какие у них должны быть пальцы.

Говорили, что Такатори встречался здесь иногда со своим братом и партнёрами по работе. Неформальная обстановка. Задняя комната, спиртное и девочки даром. Ран не знал, правда это или нет. Но этот парень с сигаретой вполне мог быть соглядатаем. Шпионом Такатори. Ран не должен был приходить сюда. Но отпускать Аю одну — тоже не мог. Волновался.

— Ну, привет, — сказал Рану парень, обратившись к нему первым.

— Поговорим? — предложил Ран.

— Выйдем, — охотно кивнул тот в ответ и поднялся со стула.

Словно ждал его. Странно, Рана должно было бы посетить плохое предчувствие, но нутро было спокойным. Его нервы молчали, словно говорили, что опасности от этого парня сегодня ждать не придётся.

Не было ещё человека, который бы обманул предчувствие Рана.

Через заднюю дверь они вышли в узкий проулок, щель между домами, погружённую в ночную холодную тьму. Ран шёл позади. И, несмотря на примолкшее чувство опасности, держал катану наготове.

И всё равно пропустил момент, когда парень начал разворачиваться, замахиваясь рукой. Гибкий, слишком быстрый. Кинулся на него. Ран успел выхватить катану из ножен, и по лезвию хлестнуло что-то тонкое, почти невидимое. Проволока.

— Ну и чем он вам помешал, сукин ты сын?! — прошипел кудрявый, бросаясь на него. — Обязательно было его убивать?

— Кого? — Ран ножнами остановил летящий ему в лицо локоть. Оттолкнул. Парень пошатнулся.

Только сейчас стало ясно, что он пьян, как чёрт.

— Хидаку! Кэна Хидаку!

— Я его не убивал, — ответил Ран, отступая обратно ко входу в бар. Нельзя далеко уходить. Вдруг пьяный парень — это только приманка, чтобы разделить его с Аей?

— Он сказал, что ты тут из-за сестры... А потом его убрали! — выдавил из себя парень и снова взмахнул рукой. Раздался свист рассечённого воздуха. Что-то тонкое хлестнуло Рана по щеке. Вокруг запястья обернулась тонкая стальная нить. Хорошо, что Ран был в перчатках.

— Я никого не убивал, — Ран резко шагнул вперёд, толкнул парня к противоположной стене, прижал локоть к его груди и надавил. Тесно, близко. — Шевельнёшься — хуже будет, — предупредил его Ран.

Достаточно было одного движения запястьем, чтобы катана рассекла тело. Лезвие оказалось зажато между их телами, но острая кромка была повёрнута к этому парню.

— Ну, давай, — шепнул он.

— Я не убиваю без причины, — мотнул головой Ран. — Кто ты. Что тебе нужно. Отвечай.

— Ёдзи Кудо. Говорят, ты здесь из-за Такатори.

— Правильно говорят, — подтвердил Ран.

Он заглянул Ёдзи в глаза.

— Я не убивал твоего друга. Но люди Такатори вполне могли это сделать...

— ...и почему я должен тебе верить?

Ран отодвинулся. Пожал плечами.

Ёдзи

 

— Мы только разговаривали, брат! Только разговаривали, он ничего не делал!!

Ёдзи чуть не сбил с ног какой-то хлыщ, быстрым шагом вылетевший из гримёрной танцовщиц.

Маленькая азиатка повисла на плече Рана. Одной рукой он сжимал катану, другой пытался разогнуть цепкие пальцы.

— Этот ублюдок к тебе приставал! — прорычал Ран.

— Нет, нет. Он хотел просто поговорить. Принёс письмо от своего отца. Для тебя. Брат, если сядешь, я тебе дам его прочесть.

— Ая!

— Слушай, что я тебе говорю! — крикнула она в ответ.

Ёдзи не мог не усмехнуться. Она против высоченного Рана была, как тростинка против скалы. А он — послушался и даже опустил меч. Ран был слеп и слишком доверял сестре. Неужели так всё просто, и она — его единственная слабость?

Ёдзи заметил следы пальцев на тонком запястье Аи. Полукружье, наливающееся краснотой. Заметил, что футболка Аи надета наизнанку. Когда Ран ломился в гримёрную, дверь была заперта изнутри. И все танцовщицы кроме Аи толпились снаружи. Увидев его, с бешеным взглядом и катаной, они бросились врассыпную, как стайка пёстрых полуголых рыбок. Ёдзи подоспел только сейчас, к шапочному разбору: у него заплетались ноги. Жаль, что он сегодня выпил слишком много, но теперь рядом не было Кэна, который бы мог его остановить, сказать «хватит».

— Я убью его...

— Нет, не думай даже!

— Так больше не может продолжаться! Ты, здесь. Это всё потому, что я не могу...

— Ран, родители бы этого не одобрили!

У него перед глазами разыгрывалась сцена какой-то бразильской мелодрамы. Ёдзи даже пожалел, что с собой у него не было попкорна. Было ясно, что сынок Такатори решил полапать девчонку. Ран спугнул его, когда начал ломиться в запертую дверь.

Аске бы такое не понравилось. Она бы пошла за этой сволочью и наказала бы её со всей жестокостью. Сперва бы придушила, потом открутила яйца, потом отрезала руки, которыми он лапал беззащитную девчонку. А потом...

Ёдзи с трудом перевёл дыхание. Рано. Детка, тебе рано выходить, поспи ещё.

— Ран, кто это?

— Мы познакомились в баре.

Голоса начали удаляться. Ёдзи сглотнул. Нельзя ему было столько пить. Без Кэна, который хоть как-то мог справляться с его Аской. А теперь всё выходило из-под контроля.

— ...он тоже пострадал от Такатори.

— Кажется, ему плохо.

Уши заложило, как при взлёте самолёта. Персональный боинг Ёдзи Кудо оторвался от взлётно-посадочной полосы и свечкой потянулся вверх, набирая неимоверную высоту. Выше. Ещё выше. Кажется, он стукнулся макушкой об облака.

Наги

 

Наги привык притворяться, будто жизнь идёт своим чередом, и ничего не происходит. Он стал защитником Мамору. Научился помогать ему, не показывать своего восхищения его действиями. Мамору был дотошным, старательным, очень аккуратным. План, которому он следовал не один месяц, был обдуман им до мелочей, и Мамору делал всё, чтобы достичь своей цели. Для Наги, который всю жизнь жил сегодняшним днём, не особо волнуясь о том, что случится завтра, подобное было в новинку.

Мамору изучал компьютеры, охранные сигнализации и устройство камер слежения. Он уже давно мог бы взломать систему безопасности поместья и перехватить над ней контроль. А ещё Мамору получил доступ к банковским счетам Такатори. Не только Рэйдзи, — всей семьи. Особенно наплевательски к деньгам относился Хирофуми. Похоже, состояние собственного счёта его вообще не волновало. Его интересовала только выпивка, женщины и охота. Регулярные поступления средств на счета Хирофуми вот уже полгода контролировал Мамору. Всё, что он считал лишним, он забирал себе. Пока что накопленная сумма была, по словам Мамору, небольшой. Но он говорил, что на этом не остановится.

Всё своё свободное время Наги учился. Старался использовать свою силу тоньше, делать воздействие незаметным. Зачем ломать человеку кости, если можно разорвать сосуд в мозгу и устроить микроинфаркт? Заблокировать работу сердечной или лёгочных мышц. Закупорить трахею, остановить ток крови в сонной артерии. Столько вариантов.

Наги учил человеческую анатомию, интересовался органической химией.

Он исследовал поместье Такатори и досконально изучил схему подвалов. Он знал, где находился холодильник, в котором Масафуми хранил неудавшиеся образцы своих экспериментов, знал, где располагалась допросная, в которой наёмники Такатори допрашивали каких-то бедолаг, знал, где была комната, в которой держали пленника. Два раза в день немой охранник приносил туда подносы с едой. Раз в месяц пленника осматривал врач. Однажды в ту комнату пришлось вызывать ремонтников. Кажется, чинили сантехнику, а пленника в то время перевели в допросную. В комнате для допросов была установлена видеокамера наблюдения. И Мамору во все глаза смотрел на прикованную к железному стулу бесформенную фигуру, замотанную в смирительную рубашку. На голове пленника была плотная кожаная маска с прорезью для рта и отверстиями для глаз. Похоже, маску с него никогда не снимали.

Мамору смотрел на чёрно-белую картинку и бессильно кусал губы: они с Наги ещё не были готовы осуществлять свой план. Недостаточно денег, не куплена недвижимость за границей, не готовы поддельные документы.

— Слишком рано... — шептал Мамору, глядя на маленький экран, транслирующий изображение с камеры. Мамору выглядел одержимым. Наги не узнавал его.

Ночью в допросную явился Хирофуми Такатори, чтобы о чём-то поговорить с пленником. К сожалению, звук камера не передавала. Когда Хирофуми вытащил хлыст, который всегда носил при себе, Мамору сжал кулаки.

Наги отвернулся. Если бы он мог, он бы выключил монитор. Он не знал, что сделать, чтобы отвлечь Мамору от этого зрелища. На первый взгляд, хлыст был похож на тонкую верёвку. Но небольшая фигурка, привязанная матерчатыми ремнями к креслу, вздрагивала и дёргалась каждый раз, когда хлыст её касался.

Наги встал позади Мамору и положил ему руку на плечо. Мамору схватился за неё железной хваткой и долго не отпускал.

— Я убью его, — шепнул он, когда Хирофуми наконец опустил хлыст и вышел из допросной, говоря что-то на ходу. — Не знаю как, но убью...

Почему-то Наги захотелось заключить Мамору в объятия, но он так и не позволил себе этого. Только держал руку у него на плече, пока тот сам не отпустил её, первым.

Ёдзи

 

Ёдзи очнулся в доме у Аи и Рана. Он не помнил, как именно там очутился. Наверное, Аска приходила, стоило ему только на мгновение отвлечься. Он действительно отвлёкся, когда понял, что Фудзимии могут быть связаны с Такатори. А раз так, то могут и привести его к убийцам Кэна. Аска очень хотела отомстить. Поэтому сумела появиться раньше срока, оттеснила его разум и завладела ситуацией.

Ёдзи пришёл в себя, сидя за столом. Ая с волосами, заплетёнными в две тонкие косички, сновала у плиты. Ран сидел напротив Ёдзи, держал в руках глиняный стакан с чаем и смотрел на сестру. А Ёдзи смотрел на него.

— Днём здесь вполне безопасный район, почти как в центре. Никто не посмеет напасть на человека посреди белого дня, — говорила Ая. — Вы можете переночевать в дальней комнате, а потом спокойно отправитесь по делам.

Ёдзи не понял, почему он должен опасаться каких-то нападений, и что за дела успела завести Аска, пока он «спал». Но на всякий случай он кивнул.

Ран пристально посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

Скорее всего, Ёдзи влез в какую-то грязную игру, когда спутался с этой мутной семейкой. И нападение теперь могло следовать разве что со стороны тех, кто убил Кэна. Они избавлялись от тех, кто интересовался Фудзимиями.

А ещё неприятным фактом было то, что Аске нравился этот Ран. Ёдзи это чувствовал и это ощущение вселяло в него странную ревность. Была бы Аска с ним во плоти, он бы дёрнул её за руку, поймал в объятия и спросил: «Детка, какого чёрта?»

Обычно Аска ненавидела мужиков. Но почему-то сейчас решила покрутить хвостом, словно вспомнила о своём прошлом.

Ая, одетая в старый растянутый свитер, — если не вспоминать, как она, будто змея, изгибалась в танце на сцене, не скажешь, что под этой хламидой может быть спрятано такое тело, — что-то готовила и болтала обо всякой чепухе. Ран слушал её и иногда что-то отвечал. Это было почти мирный вечер, до абсурдного обычный. Ёдзи давно не проводил таких вечеров.

***

 

Спать пришлось на скрипучем диване, уткнувшись носом в пыльную обивку. За неплотными пыльными жалюзи светлел рассвет, прозрачный и пресный, как выдохшаяся газировка. Окна комнаты выходили на проезжую часть, шумели машины, журчала вода в ржавых трубах. Сквозь сон Ёдзи слышал работающий телевизор где-то за стенкой, кажется, в соседской квартире.

Фудзимии жили в большой старой квартире, три комнаты которой отчаянно нуждались в ремонте. Отслаивались обои, побелка потолка пожелтела разводами от протечек, кое-где на полу кафельные плитки были расколоты в мелкое крошево, будто на вокзале или в старом обшарпанном общественном туалете.

Младшая Фудзимия, Ая, ходила по этому кафелю в мягких тапочках, улыбалась, болтала о чепухе и как будто ничего не замечала.

***

 

Когда белые лучи солнца пронзительно впились в глаза, заставляя Ёдзи повернуться спиной к окну и уткнуться лицом в диванную спинку, в комнату ввалился Ран. Дверь, распахнувшаяся от удара ногой, хлопнула о стену.

— Аю похитили! — выкрикнул он. — Ты что-нибудь слышал?

Ёдзи не слышал. Ни звука. Ни скрипа, ни криков, ни борьбы, — ничего.

Он помотал головой.

«Он ведь не думает, что это я? — пронеслось в его мыслях. — Мне его девчонка ни к чему»...

— Я посмотрю? — спросил он, не особо рассчитывая что-то найти. Просто... Ран сказал «они». Кто «они»? Быть может, приспешники Такатори?

Фудзимия вышел из комнаты, и Ёдзи поспешил за ним.

Комната Аи была скромной, полупустой, совсем не девичьей. Никаких украшений, никаких картин в рамочках, рюшей или мягких игрушек. А ведь именно такими Ёдзи представлял себе комнаты девушек, у которых есть старшие братья, готовые их защитить от чего угодно.

— Надо заявить в полицию? — неуверенно предложил Ёдзи, разглядывая разворошенную постель.

Если в деле замешаны Такатори, полиция палец о палец не ударит, чтобы им помочь.

— Я убью их, — процедил Ран.

Похоже, полиция отменялась.

Не нужно было быть сыщиком, чтобы понять, как похитили девчонку. Из окна её комнаты можно было выбраться на пожарную лестницу, ржавую и погнутую, но вполне способную выдержать вес двух людей.

Ёдзи выглянул в распахнутое окно, потом обернулся. Ран стоял посреди комнаты и сжимал в руках катану. В солнечном свете его волосы казались слишком яркими. Чёрная футболка, тёмно-синие спортивные штаны, растрёпанная коса, перекинутая на грудь, и яростный взгляд.

— Я помогу тебе, — сказал Ёдзи, позабыв об осторожности. Позабыв обо всём на свете.

Ран его словно не слышал. Ёдзи отошёл от окна, приблизился, сглатывая сухим горлом. Какой же он... Слишком красивый.

— Я помогу тебе спасти сестру, — он дотронулся до руки Рана, сжимающей ножны катаны. Неужели он всерьёз собирается идти на Такатори, вооружённый одним самурайским мечом?

Его глаза были — яростное пламя. Когда Ран посмотрел на него, Ёдзи мгновенно сгорел без остатка.

— Она может быть уже мертва, — сказал Ран.

— Тогда отомстим за неё, — ответил Ёдзи.

Вдвоём у них не было шансов. Но они могли попытаться.

Ран

 

Выражение глаз Кудо Ёдзи сменилось. Только что в них было живое участие и... И что-то такое, чему бы Ран не хотел давать название. И вдруг — словно пелена опустилась. С лица Ёдзи на него смотрела сама Смерть. Ран и раньше замечал такое. Точно так же Ёдзи изменился в баре «У Салли» после ухода Хирофуми.

Ран не мог сказать, что это за изменение. Возможно, Ёдзи был просто болен. Случайный знакомый, с кем его свели странные обстоятельства, — он ничего не знал о нём, он не мог ему доверять. Но сейчас у него не было иного выбора кроме как довериться. В одиночку соваться к Такатори было настоящим безумием. А вдвоём... Как знать, может, вдвоём у них был хотя бы один шанс спасти Аю?

— Хочешь отомстить Такатори вместе со мной? — спросил Ран, заглядывая в опустевшие зелёные глаза.

Кажется, звук его голоса немного отрезвил Ёдзи. Он моргнул, повёл головой из стороны в сторону, оглядываясь.

— Такатори?.. — хрипло спросил Ёдзи. Даже голос его неуловимо изменился. — Конечно, хочу.

И Ран больше не думал, смогут ли они выполнить задуманное или нет. Он был рад тому, что Ёдзи с ним, а не против него — и всё.

***

 

До загородного имения Такатори было около часа езды. Ран собирался быстро. Он взял всё, что могло ему пригодиться... Катана и сюрикены, а ещё отцовский пистолет с запасными обоймами. Пистолет Ран решил приберечь на крайний случай; слишком громкое оружие он не любил.

Когда Такатори отправили его учиться в горы к старику, чьего имени Ран так никогда и не узнал, он честно думал, что тот будет учить его сражаться. Но быстро понял, что ошибся: тот учил его убивать. За несколько месяцев, каждый день из которых был похож на ад, Ран научился использовать оружие, как оружие убийства. То, чему его учили на занятиях по кендо, ни в какое сравнение не шло с наукой старика.

Вернувшись обратно в город, Ран связался с Такатори и заявил, что отказывается выполнять их задания, отказывается убивать. С тех пор всё и началось. Как знать, может, если бы не его отказ, Аю-тян не похитили бы сегодня. Или её похитили бы всё равно, невзирая на его решение — Ран ничего не мог об этом сказать.

Так или иначе, хорошо получится, если с помощью науки того старика Ран сможет не только отнять человеческие жизни, но и спасти жизнь Аи. О себе он не думал. Он даже о Ёдзи не переживал. Спросил только:

— Тебе нужно какое-нибудь оружие?

Ёдзи поглядел на него странно-спокойным взглядом и ответил:

— У меня есть мои руки. Мне больше ничего не нужно.

Да, за Ёдзи он тоже не волновался. Мог только порадоваться, что Ёдзи сегодня с ним. Простая арифметика: два больше, чем один. И пускай выходит так, что Ран его использует, он не испытывал угрызений совести. Он ничего не чувствовал кроме жажды мести. Ая была его сестрой. Не нужно им было её трогать.

Наги

 

Шанс им выпал внезапный. Мамору снова утверждал, что они не готовы. Но даже так он понимал, что иного случая может не представиться вовсе.

В большом доме случился переполох. Кто-то напал на главные ворота. Мамору, быстро переключаясь с камеры на камеру, пытался разобраться в происходящем.

Какие-то неизвестные разогнались и врезались в главные ворота поместья, снеся железные решётки с петель. Одна из чугунных створок ворот угодила в фонтан, вторая повисла на ограде. Белый Порше горделиво притормозил у парадной лестницы поместья. Двери машины раскрылись, и оттуда выскочили двое.

К ним уже бежали охранники. Мамору переключился с камеры, расположенной на воротах, на камеру у главных дверей и разглядел одного из нападавших. У него были светлые кудрявые волосы и безумная улыбка. На руках — перчатки. Полы кожаного плаща развевались, как вороньи крылья. Незнакомец перепрыгнул через несколько ступеней лестницы, метнулся к ближайшему охраннику, выхватил из его рук пулемёт и начал стрелять из него по остальным. Охх.

Мамору широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел, как падают на каменные ступени выбежавшие из парадных дверей люди Такатори.

— Господин Мамору, — позвал его Наги, надеясь получить разъяснения.

Тот развернулся к нему, и удивление на его лице быстро сменялось лихорадочным возбуждением.

— Это наш шанс, Наги.

Он знал, что так и есть. Была бы его воля, он бы забрал Мамору из этого поместья ещё раньше. И его, и того пленника. Для Наги это не составило бы большого труда, с его-то способностями. Более того, он был уверен, что даже с телепатом смог бы справиться, недаром он долго изучал передовые статьи, исследующие различные отделы мозга. Наги ничего не стоило отключить один из них, быстро и незаметно. Телепат бы ничего не понял. А когда понял, стало бы уже слишком поздно.

Но Мамору так долго твердил, что они не готовы, что Наги решил, будто они не будут готовы никогда.

С улицы доносились звуки выстрелов.

— Это может быть опасным, — заметил Наги.

— Но ты же защитишь меня? — спросил Мамору, на пару секунд отворачиваясь от монитора.

— Для этого я здесь, — ответил Наги.

Ему хотелось, как и раньше, обнять Мамору за плечи, прижаться к нему... Но сейчас было не время. Мамору вводил пароли и перехватывал управление поместьем. Сигнал с тревожной кнопки не должен был поступить на пульт охраны полиции. Рации охранников должны были быть заглушены. Магнитные замки на сейфах и дверях — выключены.

— Подожди, брат... Мы идём за тобой, — прошептал Мамору, глядя в монитор.

Наги промолчал. Он стоял у выхода и ждал, когда Мамору закончит приготовления. Наступала самая ответственная часть их плана. После того, как они спустятся в подвалы, пути назад для них уже не будет.

Шульдих

 

Шульдих нервничал. Этой ночью он как никогда сильно хотел оказаться подальше от поместья. Да вот только кто бы его отпустил? Такатори, хоть и презирал его, но держал на коротком поводке. Скажи Шульдих, что хочет уйти, и его вынесли бы из кабинета только ногами вперёд. Он не мог свободно воздействовать на разум Такатори; у того были щиты. Не настолько сильные, чтобы Шульдих вообще не смог бы их сломать, но несколько минут пришлось бы потратить, и за это время Шульдиха самого можно было убить. Эти щиты ставил он сам...

Да, этой ночью всё шло не так. Сперва приехал Хирофуми из города, его торжество и волнение доносились издалека, Шульдих почувствовал их по своей сети, ещё когда Хирофуми ехал по шоссе. Оказалось, что Хирофуми похитил девчонку Фудзимию. Наверное, это было хорошо. Наверное, это означало, что гордый братец наконец-то явится к ним, согласный на сотрудничество. У Такатори была для него работа не на один месяц вперёд. Всё бы ничего, но что-то не давало Шульдиху покоя. Интуиция.

Хирофуми обожал человеческую охоту. Он обожал хорошеньких беззащитных девчонок. Он был маньяком, замечательным сынком замечательного папочки; они друг друга стоили. Плохие предчувствия заставляли Шульдиха нервничать.

Потом с визитом к Такатори заявился его младший братец. Привёз каких-то иностранных инвесторов. Они приехали на трёх машинах, долго о чём-то общались между собой, прежде чем подниматься в кабинет к хозяину замка. Инвесторы приехали со своими бодигардами; Шульдиху это казалось забавным. Телохранители, шеф полиции... Наверняка эти иностранцы чувствовали себя в безопасности. Знали бы они, каков Такатори на самом деле, уверенности бы у них поубавилось. Вот уж кто ненавидел брата, так это Сюити. Ненависть сочилась из него постоянно, как вода из дырявого мешка. Шульдих по своей раскинутой телепатической сети ощущал её острый ядовитый вкус везде, где бы ни находился.

Вскоре старший Такатори позвонил во флигель Масафуми, вызывая его к себе. Что там за дело было, Шульдих не понял. Но он знал, что Масафуми не придёт, что сегодня он вместе со своей преданной ассистенткой будет допоздна сидеть со своими пробирками и опытными образцами. Кажется, он начал воспроизводить какую-то вакцину, и это было для него важнее, чем все требования отца.

Шульдих немного повеселел: кажется, вечер обещал стать забавным. До Хирофуми было не дозвониться вовсе. Зачем Такатори хотел собрать всех своих отпрысков у себя, было неясно. Может, надеялся на долгое сотрудничество и потому старался перезнакомить инвесторов со своей семьёй? Шульдиху было неинтересно. А вот насчёт Хирофуми...

— Рискну предположить, что он сейчас в нижних комнатах, — подал голос Шульдих.

— Ну так пойди и приведи его! — приказал Такатори, свирепея на глазах.

Читать его Шульдих не мог из-за щитов, но остальные в комнате уже успели ему надоесть. Он особо к ним и не прислушивался. Чужие мысли казались ему тихим шёпотом, и углубляться в них не было ни малейшего желания: сразу начинала болеть голова. Двое иностранцев были — как калькуляторы, одни только планы сделок и цифры в голове. Один из телохранителей, высокий, темноволосый и в очках, оказался ещё и слабым эмпатом. Шульдих решил, что ему же хуже. Если нужно убить кого-нибудь, а отключить восприятие чужих эмоций ты не можешь, то... Брр.

Уже когда он спускался на первый этаж, он услышал, что к ним едут ещё гости. Трое... Нет, всё-таки двое. Фудзимия Ран и ещё какой-то парень, у которого в мозгу было две личности. В любое другое время Шульдих бы остался и посмотрел на них поближе, если бы не одно «но»: это двое ехали не договариваться о выдаче девчонки, они ехали убивать.

Он быстро спустился по лестнице, ведущий на цокольный этаж. Предчувствия оправдывались. Если бы Шульдих мог, он бы ехал сейчас отсюда как можно дальше, гнал бы и гнал по шоссе, утопив педаль газа в пол. Он не хотел человеческих смертей. Как и любое сильное переживание, насильственная смерть слишком сильно била по нему. Шульдих часто жалел, что его дар настолько чувствительный. Постоянно закрываться ото всех он тоже не мог. К примеру, щенячья преданность Наоэ по отношению к маленькому ублюдку Такатори его бесила. Пришлось даже сказать мальчишке, чтоб подобрал сопли. Ненависть Сюити была забавной, как может быть забавной муха, жужжащая и бьющаяся об стекло. Жажда чужих страданий Хирофуми казалась липкой протухшей патокой. Вроде и сладко, а вроде обошёлся бы и без неё.

Шульдих постучался в нужную дверь и вошёл, не дожидаясь ответа. Хирофуми был здесь, с девчонкой. Для чего вообще нужно было её похищать? Теперь ради её спасения — или уж, скорее, ради мести, её брат разнесёт здесь всё, что сможет.

Не тратя время на разговоры, Шульдих просто отдал Хирофуми грубый и однозначный приказ: идти в кабинет к отцу. А сам остался около кровати, на которой связанная и без сознания лежала худенькая молодая девушка.

Внезапно взвыла сигнализация, но почти сразу же замолчала, мигнуло освещение, переключившись на дежурное. Должно быть, младший Такатори со своим преданным щенком наконец-то вступили в игру. Шульдиху показалось, что он наяву слышит визг тормозов и топот бегущих ног, выстрелы... Шульдих вздрогнул, почувствовав, как на ступеньках дома Такатори умер один из охранников. Смерть хлестнула по нервам обжигающе-холодной плетью. Шульдих закрылся ещё сильнее, спрятался в кокон, ограничивая свою сеть только этой комнатой.

Быть может, причина была в том, что Ая Фудзимия спала. Но вокруг неё было так тихо, и в её разуме было так спокойно... Шульдих шагнул внутрь, прикрывая за собой дверь. Ему хотелось проникнуть в разум девушки, ему хотелось читать её, ощущать её, дышать ею. Давно ему не попадался настолько чистый разум, не замаранный жизнью, этим городом и людскими пороками.

Мимо комнаты бежали какие-то люди, что-то кричали в хрипящие рации, но Шульдих постарался отключиться от всего этого безумия, не прислушиваться к ним. Слишком сильные переживания нарастали и вспучивались, как бушующее море во время шторма. И только ровный спокойный огонёк разума девушки горел перед ним, как маяк. Шульдих тянулся к нему изо всех сил.

Внезапно дверь комнаты распахнулась, и внутрь вбежал один из людей Хирофуми. Звуки выстрелов и крики хлестнули по ушам. Шульдих ударил, не задумываясь. Одновременно раскрытыми ладонями в грудь и собственной яростью в чужой разум. Глаза у подручного Хирофуми закатились, его мозги захлебнулись пламенем, вспыхнули, будто облитая бензином парафиновая свечка. Труп вылетел в коридор, ударившись спиной о противоположную стену. Шульдих тяжело вздохнул, переводя дух. Нельзя было врываться в камеру так неожиданно.

С кровати раздался тихий вздох. Ая Фудзимия постепенно приходила в себя. Действие лекарств подходило к концу. Шульдих осторожно, как только мог, отдал её разуму приказ продолжать спать. Не нужно, чтобы она просыпалась сейчас. Пускай очнётся позже, когда всё успокоится.

Интересно, младший Такатори со своим щенком уже добрались до цели? Шульдих не собирался им мешать. В конце концов, ему никто ничего не приказывал на их счёт. Мечты и планы Мамору казались ему забавными. Как знать, может, у мальчишек что-то и получится? Но — нет. Сейчас он не хотел прислушиваться ни к чему, что происходило поблизости. Чужие смерти никто не отменял.

Наги

 

В руках Мамору был кожаный кейс с ноутбуком. Самое важное его оружие. Впрочем, случись что, он мог угостить противника дротиками, чьи иглы были смазаны нервно-паралитическим ядом. Состав яда был результатом стараний Наги в изучении химии. Яд быстро действовал и практически не оставлял следов в организме человека, разлагаясь за пару часов. Впрочем, Наги не собирался допустить использования этих самых дротиков. Когда они спустились на первый этаж и прошли кухню, — там был кратчайший путь к комнате, где держали заложника, дорогу им преградил тот самый охранник, что следил за пленником. Наги взмахнул рукой, и охранника снесло в сторону, вмяло в стену. Упал на пол он уже без сознания.

— Убить? — спросил Наги только. Убить его было бы разумнее, правильнее.

Но Мамору покачал головой.

— Идём дальше, — сказал он.

На поясе охранника была связка с ключами. Наги их проигнорировал. Нужную дверь он просто снимет с петель. Ключи — для слабаков.

Впрочем, с чего он взял, что он сильный? Что дало ему основания считать, будто он может вынести всё, что угодно? Самое сильное испытание ждало его впереди. Когда он открыл нужную дверь, когда Мамору быстрым шагом вошёл в камеру, уронил кейс на пол и схватил за руку того самого пленника. Когда прошептал:

— Оми, мы пришли тебя освободить.

Наги думал, что его сердце разорвётся. Всё было так, как говорил рыжий секретарь Такатори. Мамору нужен был только этот мальчишка, а Наги оказался лишь средством достижения цели. Это было... больно. Наги молчал и понимал, что не может больше удерживать силу, как раньше. Она начала медленно ускользать от него еле заметным сквозняком, бесшумной вибрацией уходить в землю. Наги почувствовал себя одновременно эпицентром зарождающегося урагана и землетрясения. Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть и...

Мамору обернулся к нему и сказал:

— Наги, сними с него маску.

Он разорвал её, с трудом контролируя силу. И удивлённо посмотрел на лицо пленного. Они с Мамору были близнецами! Несмотря на бледную, до прозрачности, кожу, несмотря на спутанные и слишком отросшие волосы, сходство их бросалось в глаза.

— Кто вы такие?

Наги впервые услышал его голос. Такой же, как у Мамору. Поразительно. У него чаще забилось сердце.

— Мы пришли тебя освободить, — ответил Мамору, разглядывая своего брата, склонив голову к плечу.

— Я ничего не помню... Не знаю, за что меня тут держат.

— Я тебе потом всё расскажу, буду твоей памятью, если захочешь, — Мамору улыбнулся и протянул к нему руку. — А сейчас пойдём.

Он вывел своего близнеца, этого Оми, из камеры.

Теперь им предстояло выбраться отсюда на поверхность. Наги подумал, что Мамору не справится один без его помощи. Да, они собирались бежать через подземный ход, который начинался здесь, в камерах, выходил за пределы поместья и заканчивался в гараже небольшого домика, стоящего по соседству с особняком Такатори. Но вдруг что-то случится по дороге? Вдруг Такатори догадается, что Мамору сбежал, и пошлёт за ними погоню? Наги понимал, что пока он ещё нужен Мамору, и значит, он его не бросит. Это немного утешало. Благодаря таким мыслям Наги почти спокойно смотрел, как Мамору приобнял Оми, ведя его по направлению к заветному выходу.

И вдруг Мамору обернулся. Взял Наги за руку. И коротко пожал её.

Его ладонь была горячей, пальцы — дрожали. Наги пару мгновений чувствовал хаотичный пульс, потаённое биение его крови. Мамору вздохнул, и Наги машинально вздохнул вместе с ним. Они переглянулись. Глаза Мамору блестели.

— Я так рад, — шепнул Мамору.

И правда. Он радовался, как ребёнок. Хотя дело ещё не было сделано до конца. Наги улыбнулся ему и кивнул.

Нельзя было долго прислушиваться к своей ревности; кажется, он был слишком влюблён в Мамору, чтобы ревновать. В любом случае, им сперва нужно выбраться отсюда, а ревновать он будет потом.

Ран

 

Шаг, другой, — Ран перешагивал сразу через две ступени, врубался плечом в толпу — нет, не в людей, в мясо, отталкивал, размахивался и рубил, рубил, кромсал короткими сильными движениями, будто в его руках был огромный кухонный нож или топор, а никак не катана. Ему казалось, что сталь уже давно должна была затупиться, но этого всё не происходило. Где-то над ухом стреляли короткими очередями. Он уворачивался по наитию. Тело уворачивалось, без участия его разума. Рану казалось, что стоит только остановиться и попытаться обдумать свои действия, как тут же всё будет кончено, его убьют.

Что-то впилось в плечо, как горячими клещами, и судорогой свело руку. Он лишь перехватил рукоять катаны и усилием воли заставил себя идти вперёд. Они с Ёдзи уже вошли внутрь. Вестибюль был красивый. Помпезная лестница вела на второй этаж. Обои с позолотой, узорчатый паркет под ногами, хрустальная люстра свисает с потолка. Сзади шумно дышал Ёдзи. Он подхватил с пола чей-то автомат и теперь, сберегая патроны, стрелял одиночными выстрелами по сторонам, если замечал какое-то движение.

Ран понял, что не знает, куда идти. Они ворвались сюда, в поместье Такатори, движимые одним лишь желанием крушить и убивать, и теперь он не представлял, как спасать сестру. Если она ещё жива. Скорей всего, нет. Ран стиснул зубы до боли в челюсти и рванул по лестнице вперёд.

Вдруг погас свет.

Ничего, это было им на руку. Кто-то помогал им? Или это просто была счастливая случайность, игра фортуны? Или просто чей-то выстрел перебил электрическую проводку?

Какая разница, вперёд, это их шанс.

Он услышал, как противники кричат: «Не стрелять» — они, должно быть, опасались прикончить своих. Ран оскалился и рванул на звук голоса, вверх. Он чуть не запнулся на ступенях. Когда загорелось тусклое дежурное освещение, перед ним оказалось чьё-то лицо с вытаращенными от испуга глазами. Ран коротко выдохнул, с размаху опустил катану вниз, вонзил, провернул, оттолкнул плечом труп и побежал дальше. Шаг, другой. Ёдзи подобрал ещё один автомат и теперь умудрялся стрелять с обеих рук.

Лестница вела на площадку, от которой отходило два коридора. Куда? Направо или прямо? Им придётся разделиться...

Короткая очередь из-за спины, и на ступени лестницы, им под ноги, свалился ещё один труп. Ёдзи через стену, прямо в упор, расстрелял весь магазин. Теперь в стене была дыра, щерилась обломками фанеры и разорванными обоями.

Ран не успел обернуться и поблагодарить. В конце коридора распахнулась дверь. На пороге показался Хирофуми. Отрывисто грянули два выстрела. Хирофуми вздрогнул, развернулся лениво, будто нехотя, и медленно завалился навзничь. На светлом костюме расплывались тёмные кровавые пятна.

Ран бросился вперёд, отлично зная, что Ёдзи прикроет ему спину. Но он не успел добежать...

Из кабинета медленно вышел высокий человек с пистолетом в руках. Наступил на труп Хирофуми и посмотрел на замершего Рана сквозь сверкающие стёкла круглых очков.

Беретта. Стрелять будет в упор, не промахнётся. Он не такой, как охранники Такатори, он другой...

— Твоя сестра внизу. Под лестницей. Дверь, ведущая на подвальный этаж. Поторопись, пока Ая ещё жива, — сказал этот человек Рану.

Откуда он знал? Откуда он, чёрт побери, знал? А если он врёт?

Ёдзи схватил его за плечо, дёрнул на себя. Ран ошеломлённо попятился.

Отчего-то этот человек, убивший Хирофуми у него на глазах, знавший имя сестры, внушил ему безотчётное бешенство. Слишком уверенный вид. Слишком спокойный.

А ещё у незнакомца был взгляд убийцы. Хладнокровный, расчётливый, знающий.

— Ран, пойдём... Слышишь? Пойдём, посмотрим, правду ли он сказал, — Ёдзи отбросил автомат, в котором кончились патроны, и тянул его за рукав.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Ран обернулся. Не смог не обернуться. Тот человек... Он вышел в коридор и прошёл вглубь дома. Снова раздались выстрелы. Ох, чёрт.

Ему оставалось только бежать вслед за Ёдзи. Дверь под лестницей оказалась не заперта.

Ая... Неужели его сестрёнка всё ещё жива, и они смогут выбраться отсюда? Ран не верил. Боялся поверить.

Шульдих

 

— А ну отойди от неё, слышишь? Ран, иди сюда, я её нашёл!

Шульдих поднял голову и встретился взглядом с самыми зелёными глазами на свете. Ну, бывает же такое. Глаза, а ещё отчаяние и подступающее безумие. Кудо Ёдзи с раздвоением личности, и вторая его личность — настоящий маньяк-убийца, и мужчин, и женщин, душит всех без разбора, при этом считает себя какой-то Аской, которая на самом деле давным-давно погибла.

«Ну ты и урод», — хотелось сказать Шульдиху, но он и рта раскрыть не успел. Кудо кинулся к нему, на ходу выуживая откуда-то из рукава свою любимую проволоку. Обмотает вокруг горла — и каюк. Шульдих вскочил со всей скоростью, которую смог развить, и одновременно затуманил Кудо разум, чтобы тот промахнулся; больные мозги обманывать — одно удовольствие, это легко и просто... А вот разум второго, Фудзимии Рана, был чётким, как бритва. Такой так просто не взломаешь, прежде не один раз порежешься. Фудзимия широкими шагами приближался к нему по коридору. Шульдих чуть не споткнулся о труп подручного Хирофуми, которого сам же и убил. Фудзимия держал в руках катану. Рукав его плаща был порван; похоже, что одна из шальных пуль задела его плечо, оцарапала. Шульдих постарался усилить эту боль, мысленно надавил на неё, посылая сигналы рецепторов в мозг, но — поразительно, Фудзимия этого воздействия даже не почувствовал. Сейчас его разум, одурманенный яростью и адреналином, почти отключился от боли.

Шульдих понял, что ему здесь ничего не светит, никаких вариантов. Если он продолжит с этими двумя, то его просто убьют. В конце концов, у него не было приказа охранять девчонку, он должен был просто сходить за Хирофуми и отправить его к отцу.

И Шульдих решил бежал. Нет, нет, не бежать. Это было стратегическое отступление, и оно было разумным.

Мимо замахнувшегося катаной Фудзимии, близко-близко к стене. Катана разрубила воздух возле его лица с тихим свистом. Шульдих рванул вперёд, одновременно посылая в мозг Фудзимии картинку его сестры: вот она, совсем рядом, иди к ней, забудь обо мне... А сам рванул вперёд, к выходу.

У лестницы, ведущей наверх, Шульдих остановился и прислушался. Странно, до сих пор были слышны крики и выстрелы, даже несмотря на то, что виновники начавшейся перестрелки были внизу. Пришлось Шульдиху восстанавливать свою сеть, разворачивать её, слушать людей...

Инвесторы. Которых привёз Сюити. Которые, на самом деле, оказались вовсе не инвесторами. Четверо наёмников, которых младший Такатори нанял для того, чтобы разобраться со своим братом. Среди них был даже паранорм, а Шульдих не смог его прочесть, потому что у того был редкая способность: ослаблять чужой дар.

Позорище. Он просто опозорился. Так вот почему он не смог хорошенько прослушать тех «инвесторов» в кабинете Такатори? Его глушили.

Шульдих начал осторожно подниматься по лестнице, одновременно прислушиваясь к чужим умам. Рэйдзи? Не слышно; мёртв. Сюити? Сильно ранен, умирает от кровопотери, и сознание его уже почти погасло, похожее на еле тлеющую искру — Шульдих поспешно оттолкнул себя от его разума. Угрызений совести он не чувствовал, вины или жажды мести — тоже. У него был бессрочный контракт с Такатори. Тот платил Шульдиху деньги, и работа на него была неплохой защитой... Если закрыть глаза на то, что Такатори считал его уродом, а не человеком, и требования предъявлял к его работе жёсткие, он был довольно неплохим работодателем. Раз уж он мёртв, то Шульдих не позволит ему утянуть в могилу и себя. Мстить за босса? Да вот ещё, он не какой-то там самурай. Чем меньше он в своей жизни совершит героических поступков, тем дольше проживёт. Денег Такатори на его счету ему хватит на какое-то время, а дальше... Он что-нибудь придумает.

Гораздо больше его интересовали остальные, те, кто остался в живых и ещё мог представлять для него угрозу.

Шульдих поднялся по лестнице и застыл. Дорогу ему заступил один из наёмников Сюити. Тот «телохранитель», высокий парень с даром эмпата. Точнее, тогда Шульдиху показалось, что он эмпат. И он, торопясь оказаться подальше от Такатори, даже не удосужился проверить, с кем имеет дело. Сейчас, когда его дар никто не глушил, Шульдих мог читать этого паранорма без проблем, но то, что он видел, сбивало с толку. Развилки дорог. Двери, в которые можно было пройти. Зеркала, в которых можно было увидеть события. Последовательные связи: слова, действия, встречи, расставания, смерти и жизни бессчётного числа людей.

— Ты кто такой? — спросил Шульдих, и тут же в мозгу этого паранорма открылась следующая вероятность, в которой он сам, Шульдих, несколько десятков раз спросил: «Ты кто такой», и отзвук этого видения эхом собственного голоса оглушил его, заставил резонировать, как резонирует тонкое стекло от высокого пронзительного звука.

Шульдих попятился, но остановился, вовремя вспомнив, что за его спиной лестница.

— В тридцати случаях из ста ты принимаешь моё предложение, и дальше мы работаем вместе, — сказал вдруг паранорм. — Ещё в тридцати — ты уходишь, обещав подумать, и мне приходится искать тебя дальше. Но я, разумеется, нахожу тебя позже. Двадцать процентов отводится на категорический отказ. Десять — на открытую агрессию и ещё десять — на различные маловероятные события.

Шульдих ему поверил.

Вот как-то сразу — взял и поверил.

Невозможно не верить тому, что ты видишь своим внутренним взглядом — уж чему-чему, а себе самому и тому, что чувствует, Шульдих доверял.

Он облизнул пересохшие губы. Взгляд этого паранорма его гипнотизировал, хотелось смотреть ему в глаза и читать, читать его дальше, без конца. Паранорма звали Кроуфорд.

Шульдих сглотнул.

— А что именно за предложение я якобы принимаю?

Он собирался остановиться на варианте «подумать». Честное слово, собирался.

Наги

 

Арендованный Мамору дом оказался небольшим одноэтажным строением, затерянным в лесу. Если бы у Наги не было карты, он бы никогда досюда не добрался. Они почти двое суток были в дороге. На ночь остановились в придорожном мотеле и взяли один номер на всех. Мамору не хотел оставлять спасённого брата — близнецы! Они и правда были близнецами, и походили бы друг на друга, как две капли воды, если бы не разная длина волос, и одежда, и цвет кожи, и взгляд... Наги тоже не возражал, чтобы делить этот номер с Мамору. Не хотел спорить. Ведь он по-прежнему был ему нужен, верно? Значит, Наги мог оставаться с ним.

Мамору сменил одежды богатого мальчика на джинсы и футболку с ветровкой. Что-то похожее досталось и Оми. Они не привлекали внимания. Переночевали, расстелив одеяла на полу, а рано с утра поехали дальше, мимо мотелей и придорожных заправок, мимо посёлков и небольших городков, всё ближе и ближе к горам, пока наконец к ночи не добрались к месту своего назначения.

— Поживём здесь какое-то время, — сказал Мамору. — Потом уедем. Быть может, сменим страну, не знаю. Средства и возможности позволяют.

Наги загнал их джип в гараж. Джип и подросток за рулём — это было забавно. Один раз у него даже спросили документы. Но документы были в порядке.

Электричество от дизельного генератора. Паровое отопление по всему дому. Минимум обстановки. Необжитое помещение, но в нём отчего-то становилось спокойно; почти как в собственной комнате церковного приюта. Наги знал, что сейчас они далеко от своего прошлого, далеко от всего остального мира.

Телевизор никак не хотел ловить сигнал, и Мамору сказал, что настроит его завтра. Возле камина в гостиной была стопка поленьев. С собой они привезли еды, которой им троим хватило бы на неделю.

Наги то и дело ловил непонятные взгляды Мамору и не знал, чем они вызваны. Наконец не вытерпел, дождался, когда Мамору в поисках спичек для камина уйдёт в кухню, и отправился за ним. Он хотел только поговорить. Что-нибудь прояснить про себя. Но никак не ожидал, что Мамору развернётся к нему и обнимет. Чуть не отбросил от себя прочь, если честно. Его остановили слова:

— Спасибо. Спасибо тебе.

Наги застыл, не зная, куда девать руки, не зная, что отвечать.

— Ты единственный друг, который у меня когда-либо был, — сказал Мамору дальше, и Наги сделалось не по себе от стыда. Во-первых, ничего такого он не сделал. Во-вторых, ему захотелось обнять Мамору в ответ, и вряд ли в этом было что-то дружеское, скорее уж, если бы Наги это сделал, то Мамору бы наконец понял, что не из-за чувства товарищества он ему помогал, а потому что... Что? Тянулся к нему, останавливая себя из последних сил? Эта тяга была такой же сильной, как телекинез, готовый вот-вот вырваться из-под контроля. Наги с трудом подавлял себя, раз за разом приказывая себе держать себя в руках. Вот и сейчас желание превращалось в ураган эмоций, который не мог найти выхода, рос и ширился в нём, нагнетая и усиливая давление.

Мамору разжал руки, которыми его обнимал. Придвинулся на короткое мгновение ближе и дотронулся губами до его щеки.

Наги беззвучно ахнул.

А Мамору мягко улыбнулся и отправился обратно в гостиную, к камину. Как оказалось, спичек на кухне не было; они всю дорогу лежали у Мамору в кармане.

Ёдзи

 

Ночь была холодна и равнодушна, как охладевшая к любовнику женщина.

Его снова бросили. Когда-то давно его бросила Аска, и теперь Ёдзи Кудо чувствовал себя почти таким же одиноким.

Фудзимии уехали. Это было ожидаемо и очевидно. Покинули город в тот же день. Ёдзи пришёл в их дом к вечеру, но квартира уже была пуста.

Что ж, его все бросали. Он даже привык, с чего тут обижаться?

Аска поможет забыть ему обо всём, что ему не нужно помнить.

Едзи не думал, что когда-нибудь будет звать её, нетерпеливо ждать её появления. Но ждал он напрасно. Наверное, того приключения в поместье Такатори ей хватило надолго, и теперь она уснула крепким беспробудным сном. В таком случае, она могла проспать очень долго, много месяцев.

Кстати, когда выяснилось, что Кэн вовсе не умер, а всего-навсего приводил себя в порядок после встречи с очередным клиентом, Ёдзи почувствовал себя обманутым. Нет, добряка-Кэна не должны были убить только ради того, чтобы он чувствовал, что пошёл на месть за друга не зря. Кудо радовался тому, что этот придурок жив. Правда радовался. Но разочарование его оказалось достаточно сильным. В конце концов, Кэн мог бы хотя бы позвонить!

А, пустое. Ёдзи не рассказывал Хидаке о том, что случилось у Такатори. Меньше свидетелей — меньше проблем. Он помог спасти сестру Рана, и хорошо, но не нужно кричать об этом на каждом углу, верно же? И что с того, что Ёдзи внезапно начал ощущать себя использованным и брошеным? Что с того.

Он топил своё одиночество в алкоголе, душил его крепким иссушающим горло табаком, выгуливал своё одиночество по пустым улицам ночного города. Если к нему приставали какие-нибудь отморозки, то Ёдзи только рад был такой встрече. Ломал им кости и разбивал лбы о стены. Но не душил. Его тошнило от этого. Было противно браться за проволоку.

Что-то было не так. Его даже девочки в баре «У Салли» не радовали, хотя обычно, со скуки, на них можно было поглазеть...

Но всё было не так.

Не может быть, чтобы он запал на Фудзимию так сильно. Неизвестно из-за чего, безо всякой причины.

— Тебя спрашивал тут кое-кто пару дней назад, — сказал Ёдзи однажды одноглазый бармен.

Сказал и оскалился.

Уж не из полиции ли? Хотя после того, как в одну ночь был убит мэр города и шеф полиции, блюстители закона временно позабыли про этот район. Говорили, что в полиции сейчас совершенный бедлам, и Ёдзи мог бы в это поверить, но, на самом деле, ему было плевать.

— Кто спрашивал? — лениво спросил он, просто чтобы поддержать беседу.

— Да твой приятель, — ирландец плеснул джина в стакан и поставил его на стойку.

Ёдзи не обратил внимания на выпивку.

— А вот и он, кстати, — добавил бармен, снова скаля зубы в ухмылке.

Ёдзи медленно проследил за его взглядом и развернулся.

По проходу к бару шёл Ран Фудзимия.

Чёрт. Всё-таки глаза у него были — просто нечто. Ёдзи внезапно ощутил себя пьяным безо всякого бухла. Настолько пьяным, что впервые в жизни не смог бы и двух слов связать.

Ничего страшного. На этот раз Ран поздоровался с ним первый.


End file.
